My FlashForward
by lostie4ever
Summary: When Samantha witnesses herself in the future running from some unknown creature, she, her best friends, her brother, Simon, and Janis venture out into the unknown to find out what was after Samantha.
1. Chapter 1

My FlashForward

On October 17, 2009, the whole world blacked out for two minutes and seventeen seconds. This is my story. It was mid-morning. I was walking to my favorite class, band, where I played clarinet. My three best friends also played the clarinet, and we were laughing and talking like we always do. All of a sudden, about twenty feet away from the band hall, I blacked out, and I was in another world. It was like having a memory, yet more vivid. And it hadn't happened yet. It was during the day; I could tell it was, yet it was pitch black wherever I was. I was sweating intensely and screaming for help. "Don't scream!" hissed a voice from behind me. It sounded like a mixture between a snake and a human, and it was getting closer.

My heart was beating fast, and my legs were numb as my insanely curly red hair swung around my face. I pushed it out of my eyes, a waste of time knowing that I couldn't see where the hell I was going. My eyes darted from side to side, looking for some glimpse of light or hope, or anything living other than me and this person.

"Why are you running? We're going to get you." I could hear the voice smiling. I pumped my legs faster. I could feel my feet hitting the pavement, bare and blistered. I didn't care. I just knew that I had to get away from these people. The last thing that I remember was feeling slimy, scaly arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, the light hurting my eyes.

I looked around, and noticed that I was lying on the floor: everybody was. "Aimee? Karen? Abigail? What happened?"

"I don't know!" Aimee exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing her head. "Ow. I saw myself at school. We were all there, except for you, Sam. I don't know where you were!"

"I was running from someone. Something. I'm not sure what it was. I was in the dark, and this thing kept talking to me. All I could think about was escaping from whatever it was, and in the end, it caught me. Then it was over."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! I hope you liked the first chapter...sorry it was so short. This is the second chapter, and Simon and Janis are finally introduced! Hooray! Please rate and review! -McKinley

* * *

"Sam? Are you sure that that's what you saw? It sounds a little weird…" Karen looked at me funny.

"Karen! I know what I saw!" I stood up quickly. "I need to find someone. Someone to help me find out what the hell just happened."

"Sam…" Karen said, but the principal came on the announcements.

"Attention, teachers and students. School is dismissed. We will resume classes in two weeks. Thank you."

As everyone cheered the spontaneous school let-out, I just stayed silent. "Aim, Karen, Abby, I have to find out what the hell was going on in my vision. Join me or leave me. I don't care. But I'm finding out what was going on."

"I'm coming." Abby agreed immediately.

"Me too." Aimee stood up and by my side.

"Karen? Are you coming?" I asked impatiently.

Karen sighed. "Fine. But only because you're my best friend."

"Thanks." I gave everyone a small squeeze.

"Sam? SAM!!!!" I heard someone screaming down the hallway, running towards me.

"James! James!" I choked up as my twin brother came sprinting my way.

We were definitely not identical. James was over a foot taller than me, and very strong. He was a quarterback on the football team, and played basketball, soccer and ran track as well. We were both in band though, and made high grades. We had been close since birth and we still were.

James finally spotted me in front of the band hall and swooped me up into a giant hug. "Thank God you're okay." James was six minutes older than me, and was very protective.

I buried my head into his shoulder. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Sam…what did you see?" James asked cautiously.

"Someone, no, something was chasing me, and, James, I have to find it. Whatever it was. I have to find it. Will you come with me? Please?"

"Of course." James whispered. "You're my baby sister. I'll always stay with you."

"James, we have to go home. We have to get money. We have to figure this shit out."

James chuckled at my cussing, as I usually never do. "We will. We sure as hell will."

"Mom? Dad?" James and I cautiously entered the house. It was quiet. Deadly silent. It was around eleven o'clock in the morning, so Mom and Dad should've been home. Our dogs were silent. All three of them. They were huge labs, siblings, and were never quiet.

I peeked in Mom and Dad's bedroom to find two lumps in their bed. "Mom? Dad?" I choked up.

"James?" I yelled. "I found Mom and Dad." James appeared in the doorway. I looked at him with big eyes, searching his piercing blue eyes, the same color as mine. His eyes were wide with shock and fear, and he was rigid. "James, look under the sheet. Please."

James carefully walked up to the bed. He put his hand on the sheet, and paused for a moment. He yanked the sheet off the bed. As it fell on the floor, I gasped. Mom and Dad lay in the bed, a time bomb tying them together with three minutes left.

Mom and Dad were knocked out. I burst into tears. There was no way that we were going to be able to turn off the bomb before it went off. "I love you, Mom. I love you, Dad." I whispered to them, before I ran to my room. I threw clothes into a bag, and found James waiting at the door. "Did you find the money?" I asked, choking up again.

"Yeah." There were tears streaming down his cheeks. "I found all of the papers, and a bunch of money, like $10,000, and I found the password for the bank account with even more money. Here are the car keys." James tossed the car keys into my hand, because I knew how to drive way better than he did.

We climbed in the car, throwing our bags in the backseat. We took one last look at our house. We were halfway down the street, when we heard a giant explosion. I looked in the rearview mirror, and where our house and our parents were was nothing but flames and ashes. "I love you, Mom. I love you, Dad." Tears streamed down my cheeks, but I kept driving.

Finally, we arrived at Aimee's house. Karen and Abby were already there. "Get in." I said.

"Where are we going?" Karen asked.

"We're going to the FBI agency."

"The one near my grandma's house?" Abby questioned.

"Yeah. That's the only one around here…" James said.

We drove to the agency, and found my neighbor, Janis's, car parked outside. Janis and I had been close ever since she moved in, and she told me that whenever I needed her, I could come to the agency. I needed her now more than ever.

"Janis?" I called as I walked inside.

"Sam! What are you doing here?!" Janis gave me a quick hug.

"Janis, my parents and my house just blew up, and in my vision, or whatever, something was chasing me. I need you to help me find out what it is. Please." I began crying.

"Your FlashForward is different. Of course I'll help you. We actually found a scientist who may be of some help who says he caused the blackout, Simon. I'm apparently in charge of him, so if I go, he has to come, too."

"Okay. Just please, please help me find this thing." I began crying. "Mom and Dad are dead. Our house is gone. Please."

"Okay, Sam. Okay. Simon!" Janis yelled for this mysterious scientist.

As a young man with spiked blonde hair, who looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days walked out, I quickly wiped my tears away from my cheeks. I fixed my hair to look good. James glanced at Simon and then at me. "Oh, God," he muttered. "Please don't tell me my baby sister likes some random scientist." He glanced at Simon again. "This is going to be a long, long trip. I'm exhausted already."

"James, shut up!" I whispered.

"Do you like him?" James asked giving me "the look".

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked.

"Oh my God. This is definitely going to be a long trip." James sighed.

"Janis? What the hell are you doing here with a bunch of kids?" Simon asked in THE hottest British accent that I had ever heard.

"Yep. Definitely love at first sight." I mumbled to myself.

Simon looked over the five of us, and then he glanced at me, his eyes about to glaze right over me to James, but he stopped right before he turned.

He immediately took his hands out of his pockets and smoothed his suit, wiping his hands on his pants. He stuck out his hand to me. "I'm Simon. And you are…"

"I'm Samantha, but nobody calls me that. It's just Sam." I realized I was rambling and shook his hand. I felt the instant connection between us, electricity.

James rolled his eyes. I smacked him hard. "There's a little love electricity isn't there?" James asked making it very awkward.

Simon pulled his hand away, but he kept glancing back again at me as he talked calmly to Janis. "What are these five doing here?"

"We're going to help them find the thing that Sam saw in her vision. What exactly was it, Sam?"

"I don't know exactly, but it was chasing me. I felt so afraid, that if this thing caught me, then it would kill me. It sounded like it was half snake, half human. It was laughing at me, telling me not to run, to be afraid. It managed to get me, to capture me. Its arms were slimy and scaly, and then the FlashForward ended. I was so scared." I began to cry again, and fell onto my knees. James and Simon both rushed to me.

"Sam, it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." Simon assured me.

"No! It's not going to be okay! My parents are dead, my house is gone, something is going to kill me! It's not going to be okay…" I sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter! I worked on it ALL DAY! Please rate and review! -McKinley

* * *

Aimee, Karen, and Abby had been silent the whole time. "Some best friends you are," I muttered.

"Well!" Abby exclaimed, "You had James on your right side and Simon on your left! What else could we do?"

I smiled. "It's okay."

"Are we about to get going?" Simon asked calmly. "I have the plane tickets, bags, and car ready to go."

"Okay, but…where are we going?" I questioned.

"We're going to some small town in New Hampshire so that we can investigate this thing in peace." Simon smiled at his accomplishment.

"Wow!" Janis exclaimed, chuckling. "Sam, you've done some sort of magic. Ever since we got him here this morning, he's been grumpy and refused to go anywhere. And then you got here, and now he's planning this whole thing. Keep entrancing him, Sam!"

I blushed furiously and glanced over at James who was glowering at Simon's grin.

Simon held out his hand for me to take. I grasped his hand, electricity forming between us. "I don't like this Simon guy," I heard James say to Aimee.

My only best friend that had a giant crush on my brother said, "Oh, let her be just this once. You've never let her have a boyfriend. You guys are almost eighteen! Just give her a break!" I grinned at my best friend, standing up to the guy she had liked for seven years, just to defend her best friend.

"What exactly did you see in your FlashForward?" I focused again on Simon, and his beautiful, sky blue eyes and British accent nearly made me faint. He looked at me questioningly.

"I didn't see anything! I just heard this thing gaining on me. It didn't even sound like it was running; just casually strolling behind me, but it was quickly catching up to me. I could feel the ground under me…I-I don't think I had any shoes on. Wherever I was, it was pitch-black, even though I knew that light was somewhere nearby. Then it got me, like, it captured me, and then I woke up."

Simon smiled. "Why are you smiling?" I questioned with a frown.

"Because I met you." He ran his fingers through his almost-spiked, but not quite there, hair.

He squeezed my hand gently. "We're going to find that thing. I promise." Simon assured me.

I was giddy with excitement, but also nervous and scared. I sighed. Stupid conflicting emotions! It was like Simon could almost ready my mind as he said, "Conflicting emotions is just a part of being human. Even I am experiencing them! I'm scared, nervous, excited, and the strongest…in love."

I blushed. _Shit!_ I thought. _Now Simon_ _knows I love him, too!_

Simon smiled again and glanced at his watch. "Holy shit! We have to get to the airport!"

I giggled quietly at his cussing. "I'm sitting next to Sam!" James announced loudly.

"So am I," said Simon.

"You'd better not get any ideas, mister!" James stuck his first finger in Simon's face

"James! Just leave me be, okay? Just because you're six minutes older doesn't mean that I'm incapable of making decisions. We're going to be adults in three freaking days. You might as well get used to the fact that I'm not going to need my brother to do everything and go everywhere with me. Simon is already the most amazing guy I've more met, even though I've known him for twenty minutes, and I'm not going to let him fall out of my grasp. Not now, and not ever." I breathed deeply afterwards. I had never blown up at my brother like that before.

"Let's go." Janis pushed past a shocked James, a surprised Simon, and a furious me and through the glass double doors out into the bright sunlight.

Abby's long brown hair swept around her face as she quickened her pace to keep up with Janis. Karen followed her, her shoulder-length blond hair flying out of place and her brown eyes staring straight ahead. Aimee clomped past me in her high heels, and her green eyes gave away her intense feelings for James as she pushed past him, making him stumble backwards.

James shuffled behind them quietly, his head down. Janis had been patiently waiting for us, but motioned that she would wait for us in the car.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Simon finally spoke.

"Yeah," I nodded, my voice caught in my throat, tears coming into my eyes. "It was no problem…" I pulled my hand from his as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Simon gently dried the tears from my cheeks with his thumb. "It's going to be okay, Sam. I promise." He wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his shoulder.

"We have to go or all seven of us are going to miss the plane," I finally said, my first words in about five minutes.

Simon and I, with his arm around my shoulder walked outside into the now pouring rain, a drastic weather difference from what it had been just minutes before. Simon kissed my forehead gently. "It's alright, Sam. It's okay."


End file.
